


The thing

by paoolinka



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paoolinka/pseuds/paoolinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John’s niece staying at Baker Street for a few hours. Basically it’s just me playing with the idea of Sherlock and a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The thing

John is standing in the kitchen preparing two cups of tea and one bottle of milk when he hears quite alarmed voice coming from a living room.

 

“John? That thing just made a noise.” Oh-ho here we go. “John, come here at once! It starts moving.” Without any doubts it was his crazy flat mate displaying a personal distress and as it seems solving it requires an instant attendance of the army doctor. 

 

John sigh and without any hesitation continues preparing tea as he says “Sherlock she is not a thing.”

Now carrying in one hand their cups of tea and a bottle of milk in the other John walks into the living room “Amy is a person, a human being, in fact as you are perfectly aware she’s my niece. So please will you stop referring to her as ‘a thing’.”

 

World’s only consulting detective raises one eyebrow at him and says “I can call it however I want. And I find THE THING as the most accurate name to use.” John gives him the best one of his disapproving looks.

 

Amy moves a little again and Sherlock looks at her like she is some kind of a mystical creature. 

 

“Sherlock, she’s just a baby. To be honest I didn’t think it’s going to be a problem, her staying here for a few hours. I thought you were going to like her.” says John as he puts the cups on a coffee table.

 

Sherlock frowns a little “Like her?”

 

“Yes. She doesn’t move around by herself so there are no chances she mess up with yours experiments. She can’t even talk so you don’t have to put up with rubbish talk. At least no more than you already have to on a normal day at Baker Street.” It was meant as a minor joke, but as soon as it escapes John’s mouth he knows it is a bad one.

 

Sherlock snorts “John, I thought I’ve made myself clear before when I said that the only time you talk rubbish is when you speak about your girlfriends or relationships in general.” Now as Sherlock starts walking around the room he adds “Besides that is not the point. Babies are noisy John. For what I know they can wake you up in the middle of the night demanding something stupid.”

As it seems walking around isn’t enough. Now his flat mate is also vigorously waving his hands. “You have to feed them John. They can fall asleep in weirdest positions and places, and they crave your attention all the time.”

 

John chuckles at that a little. For a few seconds he is playing with the idea of telling his friend how much his description of babies behavior matches with certain parts of John’s life with him. At the end he decides against it.

 

Sherlock stands still and straightens up his position.”Do you find it funny?” John didn’t know it was possible to be standing that straight. “ There is nothing amus-“ but rest of the sentence is cut off by Amy’s cry.

 

“Why is she crying?” asks Sherlock in a slightly alarmed voice. Oh, so there is no more “the thing” attitude notices John with a delight.

 

“She’s just hungry.” the army doctor says calmly as he steps closer to Amy and Sherlock.

“Could you hold it for a second?”John holds out his hand to Sherlock. His friend takes the bottle from him in silence. Next John bends over and takes Amy into his arms. “Shhh. It’s ok, I’ve got something for you.” he says to her with a gentle smile on his face.

 

Sherlock scans him with his searching look then frowns and asks “How can you tell?”

 

“How is that you can’t tell?” points John as he takes the bottle of milk out of Sherlock’s hand. When he gives it to Amy she takes it and starts drinking. 

 

“I must have deleted it. Baby’s behavior is not important. ” Sherlock says simply.

 

“Just like the solar system?”John grins a little.

 

Sherlock rolls his eyes “Oh please, not that again.”

 

“Ok, ok. Sorry I couldn’t help myself.” says John still grinning, then he puts the empty bottle on the coffee table next to their cups. 

“Now she will probably go back to sleep.” says the army doctor. “I’ll cradle her for a while, it should puts her to sleep.”

 

“Hm…” hums Sherlock, then he walks across the room and takes his violin. In the next second one of this gentle soothing melodies that calms you down and puts you at ease fills the flat.

 

John smiles warmly to himself as he looks at his best friend who’s playing turned towards a window.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my second attempt at writing, hope I didn’t fail badly. :)


End file.
